


Manly Men in Naked Combat

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's not really combat... but there IS really nakedness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Fandom: Supernatural  
  
Summary: It's not really combat... but there IS really nakedness  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, alas.  
  
Warnings: Wincest  
  
Thanks to my trusty betas, [ ](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/profile)[**nyxfixx**](http://nyxfixx.livejournal.com/) and[](http://moondagny.livejournal.com/profile)[ **moondagny**](http://moondagny.livejournal.com/)  
  
Notes: For [ ](http://venilia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://venilia.livejournal.com/)**venilia** , who asked reeeaaaaalllllllly nicely :)  
This is the sex scene from Demonology 215, only without the interruptions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Manly Men in Naked Combat  
  
  
  
  
  
They’d driven for nearly eighteen hours straight. At long last – and before they killed each other – they stopped for the night. Sam had picked up some to-go food from the little diner on the far (very far) side of the parking lot across from their motel while Dean checked in. They ate in relative silence, Sam trying to decide if the food tasted good because it was good or because it didn’t come from a vending machine.  
  
  
  
“You get any dessert?”  
  
  
  
Sam looked up, and pointed to a plastic bag. Dean pulled out one of two Styrofoam containers and opened it.   
  
  
  
“Chocolate cake! Dude, you rule.”  
  
  
  
“Thought we could use a little treat. Jeez, Dean, have you ever heard of forks?”  
  
  
  
“Used mine on the food,” said Dean through giant bites of cake.  
  
  
  
“What, you’re so prissy you can’t use the same fork twice, but you can get cake all over your face?”  
  
  
  
“Muck moo,” said Dean, stuffing his last bit of cake into his mouth. “Ohhhh, that was good. I’m gonna go wash my face.”  
  
  
  
Sam ate his dessert – with a fork, thank you – while Dean, now on a sugar rush, washed up, bounced on one of the beds, and started fiddling with the TV remote.  
  
  
  
“Nothing on,” he announced.  
  
  
  
Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. “If you insist.” He stood, and slowly started peeling off his clothes.  
  
  
  
Dean stilled, and stared. After a moment, he said, “You never do anything else I say.”  
  
  
  
Sam grinned. “I’m in a mood.”  
  
  
  
“No kidding. Not that I’m objecting.”  
  
  
  
Sam pulled off the last of his clothes and lay on the bed closest to the window, buck naked, smiling and laughing. He looked across the room to Dean.  
  
  
  
“You just gonna watch me go to sleep?” He laughed again, and Dean’s t-shirt came sailing across the room and landed on his face. Sam tossed the t-shirt aside, smiling, and was quickly barraged by Dean’s socks.   
  
  
  
Sam smiled wickedly. “Brotherfucker,” he said.  
  
  
  
The socks were followed by Dean’s briefs, and Sam held his arm up to deflect them, making a face. Then he smiled again, this time with a different look in his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows.  
  
  
  
Dean appeared at the foot of the bed, stripped naked. He knelt down, and nuzzled Sam’s feet with his nose. He slowly ran his tongue across one of Sam’s insteps, over the top of his foot, and up toward his ankle.   
  
  
  
Sam murmured appreciatively. “You’ve got this thing for feet…”  
  
  
  
Dean licked one of Sam’s calves. “Didn’t know you minded.”  
  
  
  
“Didn’t say I did.”  
  
  
  
Dean nibbled, gently, dipping his head down as close to the mattress as he could get, quickly snaking his tongue out to swipe at the back of one of Sam’s knees. Sam shuddered gently, and his elbows almost gave out from under him. He quickly steadied himself.  
  
  
  
Dean made his way up Sam’s legs, to his thighs, and settled on his hands and knees between Sam’s legs. Sam spread his legs apart, drawing up his knees, giving Dean room. Dean slowly ran his tongue along his brother’s erection, licking it almost as if it were a popsicle, then took the head into his mouth and started sucking.  
  
  
  
Sam’s arms gave out at last, and he fell back onto the pillow, arching his back up at the same time, breathing hard, eyes screwed shut. He flexed his fists, grabbing at the sheets, and then finally collapsed. Unintelligible syllables slipped from his lips. Dean let Sam’s cock fall from his mouth and chuckled, low and throaty.  
  
  
  
Dean looked up. Sam was still and quiet beneath him, his breathing even now, his eyes still closed but relaxed. Dean balanced on one hand and leaned forward, stroking Sam’s brow. “You good to go?” Sam smiled, and nodded.  
  
  
  
Dean quickly kissed his way down Sam’s chest. He was still balanced on just one hand; he slid suddenly, nearly falling off the bed. Sam snorted.  
  
  
  
“It’s dangerous business,” said Dean solemnly. Sam started cracking up again.  
  
  
  
Dean sat up, steadied himself, and began running his hands in small circles on the outside of Sam’s hips. Sam took a deep breath, exhaling with a pleased murmur.  
  
  
  
“Just relax,” said Dean gently. “Nice and easy, that’s the way, nice and easy…” He tilted Sam’s hips up just a bit, positioned himself, and, still cooing to his brother, slowly slid his cock into Sam’s body. Dean stilled himself again, moving his hips in only the tiniest degree, watching Sam’s face intently. Sam gave a gentle nod, and Dean increased the rocking of his hips, going faster and faster.  
  
  
  
Sam moaned breathily, rhythmically, in time with Dean’s thrusts, quicker and quicker. Then all at once Dean too arched upward, throwing his head and shoulders back, the muscles in his torso tensed and flexing, his face flushed with ecstasy.   
  
  
  
Dean fell back at little, gently, his body spent, but still in control. He slowly pulled out of Sam, who gave a tired, contented grunt. Dean stretched out next to his brother; they kissed lazily.  
  
  
  
After a moment, Dean said, “Did you call me – ?”  
  
  
  
“Brotherfucker,” Sam confirmed, smiling.  
  
  
  
Dean swatted his chest, and dropped a final kiss on Sam’s temple. They lay silently together, and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
 


End file.
